


未完之事

by Annabananana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabananana/pseuds/Annabananana
Summary: emmmm大概应该是诅咒之前的事？反正还没是老夫老妻，还是吵架的小情侣。。。那个阶段OOC 我已经尽量避免了 但无法避免 你们看车就好了 hhhhhhh
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 9





	未完之事

**Author's Note:**

> emmmm大概应该是诅咒之前的事？反正还没是老夫老妻，还是吵架的小情侣。。。那个阶段  
> OOC 我已经尽量避免了 但无法避免 你们看车就好了 hhhhhhh

一颗子弹从艾达的耳边擦过，眼前的操作屏被射碎。 回头，一个杂兵在离自己5步的距离。

艾达第一时间弯身取出主机上的移动硬盘，她感觉到背后有脚步声正往她这个方向跑来。

里昂一把揽过艾达，将她护在自己身后，举枪将另一个方向，把正在瞄准艾达的杂兵击倒。

“里昂？”

“What do you need?”

眼前的情况，他甚至都没有时间问艾达，她为什么会在这里。周围都是重重包围的追兵，她或许可以单枪匹马逃出去，又或者是被抬出去。

“你要马上撤离。”艾达将手中的移动硬盘不慌不忙地塞进里昂防弹衣胸前的口袋。

“不，你和我一起撤离。”里昂的语气虽然很强硬，但艾达并不喜欢“命令”。

“别担心。”艾达拍了拍里昂胸前的口袋“里面的文件不要交给任何一方。”艾达转身拿出绳枪。“外面见了，里昂！” 

“Ada！Wait！”

艾达跑到反应室，成功关闭反应器，准备撤离的时候，打开DSO的通讯频道，才知道肯尼迪特工错过了撤离时间并顺带违反了一大推协议。

“Oh, Leon. ” 艾达调取监控录像，才发现她的肯尼迪特工居然还在苦战。

里昂听到反应器关闭的提示语音后，从底层跑到反应室，撞开门，看见艾达举枪指着他，里昂下意识地将双手举在半空中。

“我以为我跟你说过马上撤离。”艾达开枪将里昂身后的杂兵击毙。

“Not a chance.”里昂转头瞄了倒在地上的杂兵一眼。

艾达带里昂去到离任务地点最近的一间安全屋稍作整顿。

艾达背对里昂站在床边卸下自己身上的装备，卸下的装备随手被她扔在床上。里昂站在床对面的餐桌边，拆卸绑在身上的各种战术背包。

“里昂，当时那是最优选的方案。”艾达其实不习惯向人解释自己的行为和决定，但对方的脸上写满了对她的不满“而且你也知道，相比起团队合作，单独行动才是我的风格。”她褪下手中的真皮手套挂在了床尾。

“不，我认为一起撤离才是最优选的方案。”里昂的语气很冷，他脱下防弹衣随手挂在椅背，拿出USB抛到她的脚边。

“提醒您一下，肯尼迪！那是我的任务，我不需要听你的指挥。倒是你，作为一名特工，仍然明知故犯，违反一大堆地区协议。怎么了，是打算退休了？”艾达直视里昂，靠近他的同时解开了胸前的几颗纽扣，好让过于合身的衬衣松开，因为她知道接下来的情况只会更糟糕。

“你作为一名间谍，倒卖不同机构的保密资料，违反协议？我想你没有立场说我吧。”里昂没有因为艾达挑衅的眼神而有一丝躲避，他当然也清楚知道踩到猫尾的后果。

“我不需要一名特工对我说教。你要是被追究…”艾达毫不在乎的态度，让里昂更加握紧了拳头。

“Why do you care?”里昂捏着艾达的脖子，猛地把她压到桌子上。他拇指和食指的位置抵着她的下颚，这个位置不会压到气道，但足以打乱她呼吸的节奏。

“别傻了肯尼迪，我只是担心你要是被人追究起来，会扯到我的头上。”艾达就像一只做了坏事的黑猫，或许会被吼，被狠狠地拍打大腿，但只要她开口，眼前的人便会心软。她清楚里昂不会伤害她，他要下手的话，那晚在浣熊市就可以把她解决掉，不用等到今时今日。

艾达双手抓住他的手腕，暗示里昂她绝对有能力转败为胜，他会赢是因为她想让他赢。艾达把垂在桌子边缘的小腿举起，分别放在里昂腰间两侧。

“你以为这就能解决了？”里昂知道她的“伎俩”。

“告诉我，你不想，我就停下。”艾达故意令胸前呼吸的起伏更重，脸上也由于呼吸节奏不稳而泛起一片绯红。

“艾达…”里昂松手，后退了几步。里昂也说不清楚为什么艾达的反应会让他有一种奇怪的感觉，他是否只是她的工具之一。无可否认作为一个男人，他想，但不是在这种情况下。“Maybe I should leave.”

“你知道的，你可能会死在里面。”里昂拿起之前脱下之后放在餐桌上设备。

“Don’t worry about me.”

“我不想失去你，至少不是这种方式。 因为我…”

“我知道”艾达不想他说出口，因为他们都知道那种感情对于他们来说，简直是天方夜谭。

艾达抢过里昂手中的背包，扔到墙角，手扯着他的衣领把他拉向自己，里昂顺势捧着她的脸吻上了她的唇。

她的衬衣已经被她解开到胸下的位置，里昂将她的衬衣往肩膀两边扯开，从耳后吻到锁骨，让两边的肩带滑落到手臂，艾达一手揽过里昂抓着他脖子上的碎发。里昂觉得包臀裙很好看，但这一刻他只觉得这裙子的构造实在太讲究，为省去解开裙子背后拉链的环节，他单手捧着艾达的臀部，把她整个抱起后，将裙摆往上推，一手抱着她一手拉下她腰间的那布料少得可怜蕾丝内裤，之前的吻让艾达的液体附在了蕾丝上，脱下的时候扯出了一丝晶莹的银丝，艾达因为他急迫的样子忍不住笑了一下。

里昂把她放回餐桌上，将手指探入到艾达体内两指深的位置，此时艾达的眼神还透着狡黠，好像在说“我知道你抗拒不了。”里昂看着她得意的神情加快了抽插的速度，拇指也绕着充血的阴蒂，轻轻地拨弄着。不久，艾达将脸埋在他肩膀的位置，指甲陷进他后背的肌肉，双腿不受控地往内夹住他的手，体内肌肉的收紧让里昂知道可以进入下一个环节了，他亦用实际行动点醒她，究竟是谁抗拒不了谁。

里昂把她抱到床上，艾达一边看着他卸下身上的衣物，一边用修长的时候探入自己的体内，带出透明的液体后，绕着高潮过去而充血的阴蒂按摩，如此的动作反复了好几次。时不时用食指和中指将入口拨开。

两人在床上相互纠缠，直到艾达感觉到里昂的后背开始冒出一层薄汗，身下的床单开始被他们的液体沾湿，她甚至已经不记得这是第几次，她想喊停，但她不想结束，一次又一次的矛盾，让她的眼神开始变得涣散。她试过用手挡着自己的呻吟和表情，她不想让里昂看见自己毫无防备的样子，但被里昂抓住了手腕。几次过后，她的手只能无力地摊在枕头上，兴奋时用剩余的力气在枕头上抓出一条条刮痕。

“Ada, look at me.”里昂对艾达提出了唯一的要求。目前为止，艾达每一次不是侧过头避开他的眼神，就是仰起头。

艾达看着蓝色的双眸，感觉他加快了节奏，虽然一浪又一浪的刺激冲击着她，但她按照他说的，勉强地睁开眼，调整呼吸看着他。她现在看上去一定很不像话。

里昂释放的时候，为避免受到更多的挤压和刺激，想要往外抽身。艾达双腿紧紧地围在他的臀部，令他无法抽身，里昂在她的怀里低吼颤抖，他把头埋在艾达脖子，闻着她脖子上香水的味道。

艾达推开瘫在自己身上的里昂，走到浴室，把他在她身上存在过的证据冲洗掉。

再出来的时候，艾达已经整理好，就像刚刚的一切都无发生过一样。

艾达坐在床边，再次吻上里昂，甚至再次骑在他的身上，手有意无意地抚摸着他的裤裆。

门外突然响起了直升机降落的声音。

“I have to go.”艾达感觉到他的“情绪”又被她撩起后，笑了一下“这一次你可能要自己解决了。” 便起身，拿起地上的USB往门外走去。


End file.
